Kill Or Be Killed
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: Bella comes to Forks not qute as innocent as she may seem, secrets haunt her, she can't escape, she believes it's too late. Will the Cullen's be able to help Bella? AU
1. Chapter 1

KILL OR BE KILLED

**KILL OR BE KILLED**

**CHAPTER 1**

I am a murderer, I am a killer, a uncaring, heartless bitch but that's the only way, 'It's kill or be killed hunny', someone once said, so I did the right thing and killed her before she got to me. Of course I don't kill the innocent, I kill those that deserve death, I kill those that have killed, and they deserve the death as they have killed others. But then it really messes up my ideas as it means I should die as I kill, but, I like to think I kill for the correct reasons. Though killing full stop is never justified.

I get told who to take out, I get the money, I move on and wait for the next job. That's the way it is, it's not an easy life, but it's a simple life to live, kill or be killed, I don't want to be killed, so I do the logical thing and kill. Sure I have a conscience and I feel bad, sometimes, but they deserve death, it's the only way to preserve your self.

I do it because like I said otherwise I will be killed, I am paid to do it, but I can be easily disposed of, or so they think. I know too much, I do not exist, I am a nobody, I am an urban legend to people. Belle, the killer, I work for the government, or whoever pays, I do as I'm told. I'm the best, I don't feel, I don't care, I do the job, I live the job, I am the job.

I do it for the greater good, I save the innocents by killing the guilty, but in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder if someone will try to do to me what I do to others, save the innocents, yet they're not innocent, I try my hardest to live, to survive, to breathe. To exist in a world full of hate, full of death. Full of dark shadows you cannot see into until you are too close to get away and see the fate, see the shadows.

So I hide behind the mask I put on each day, behind the fake smiles and false innocence, they hide the cold blooded murder, behind sweet innocent Isabella Swan is Belle, known by all, feared by all, Isabella Swan, otherwise known as Bella, who is sweet, innocent and clumsy, she is a nobody who blushes too easily.

But Belle is not innocent, she does not blush, does not show fear, shows no mercy, she is wild and fascinating, she is the secret, she is the other me. Bella and Belle, so similar in looks yet underneath we are so different. I prefer being Bella, I like Bella, I would want to be her friend, I wish she was all of me, yet half of me is Belle, I don't enjoy being Belle, I suppose if you think about it I am more Bella than Belle, I suppose Belle is the mask I wear, so the heartlessness is fake, the cold calculating eyes, the girl, feared Belle is the mask I wear, to protect myself.

I do not have a split personality disorder, I suppose the real me is Isabella, she is the real me yet I am known as someone different to different people, different ages, races, sexes. That's just the way it is though, I can live like this, however much it cuts me up inside to kill, but it is the only way to be, I have no other life, no other way to live like I do, so I kill, so I am not killed. I track down those who must die, and then they die.

That is the way it is, I do not like it, I do not enjoy being Belle, I do not enjoy being the one to end lives yet the power when I am Belle is enough, it's exhilarating, being weak little Bella is something I enjoy, yet at the same time it's boring and sometimes pointless. As Belle I have a point to live, to breathe, to exist, for my heart to beat, to rid the world of the guilty, the heartless, like myself.

Funny really that I kill those so much like myself. I lost my innocence so long ago, the first time I killed, I lost who I once was, I lost the happy innocent carefree girl I once was, and nothing will change it. However much I wish for the death to stop, however much I wish to rewind time and stop before I start the death parade, before it happens the first time.

The first time I was paid to kill was not for myself, I was offered money to shoot a guy, I was poor, I needed the money to keep myself alive. The first time I killed though was when Renée and Phil died, they were murdered really, I think it started the anger inside me, so I did what was right, I went after the bastards and shot them both, they killed my parents because Phil owed money, why, I still don't know. I care little now but at the time my mother and her husband had been murdered.

Noone cared, the men were pawns, in a game much bigger than they imagined, their deaths didn't matter, so I killed and left, I packed a bag and I left, I had nowhere to go, Charlie my father, was what I first thought, I realised it was pointless, I really doubted he cared for me, I hadn't seen him in years. My mother told me they just stopped loving each other. So I took to the streets, sleeping rough, I was safe though, noone dared even go near me, it spread like wildfire about the murder of the murderers. The other kids were awed by me, I do not look like a murderer, well unless I want to, but then don't they say you should, 'always watch out for the quiet ones'? So they did.

The news of my killing travelled to the big people in the chess game, the knights, the castles, sadly my knowledge of chess is limited but I know this much, the man who found me was higher than the pawns of the game. He found me and asked of what I had done, I told him, I think he doubted me, I was about 14, but he offered me a job, told me I'd get money if I killed a guy. I did as I was told, I got rich, I got lucky, and I became Belle.

I work for the whoever pays I guess, I have been trained to kill, I am a lethal weapon, I have been moulded into someone I never thought I would be, I have been changed. I have been taught to lie, kill, cheat, and act as if I am innocent. It's just the way it is though, I am not proud of what I have done, regardless of that, I do it anyway. I have dug myself into a hole I can't get out of. I walked half way up a mountain and screamed, the avalanche came and I am still running. I swam out to sea, further than I should have, I cannot get back, however hard I try, and it's too late to get back. I am lost in a place I know all too well.

**Here is my first chapter.**

**I will update soon.**

**And then I will ask for reviews.**

**As the first chapter is never that great.**

**In my opinion anyway.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**MyLookOfDenial**

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

So I sit in Forks cafeteria, being Bella, innocent, kind, Bella, I'm currently sitting next to an annoying girl, Jessica, she just won't shut up. So I nod and smile in all the right places, cursing myself for deciding to live with Charlie. I missed him, I really did while I had nobody, I know its wrong to get too close to people when you live a life like I do, but I needed a parent, however useless Charlie turns out to be, I know he's a great guy really. It's not his fault my mother left him, I love Charlie, and I really have been having a nice time here, except school, which is a waste of time if you ask me. I'm really clever, sadly, it makes me stand out, but I'm not going to pretend to be some dim witted idiot.

I catch the eye of Edward Cullen, Jessica already told me about the Cullen's and Hale's, they seem interesting, just by looking at them I can tell they're hiding something. I guess it's some kind of gut feeling. I can usually tell when someone's hiding something or lying, it's extremely helpful for the life I live.

I walk into my biology class and scan the room for danger, why I do it, I don't know, in a school for god's sake, but all the same, it helps to take in your surroundings. I had the teacher my note, he signs it and motions to the seat beside Edward Cullen, I dutifully take the seat, I instantly notice Edward Cullen tense in his seat, his knuckles become even whiter than they normally are. His skin is paler than mine, which is weird as I'm extremely pale. I turn my head and look into his eyes, they're very dark and if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now, I glare right back at him and look at the teacher.

I barely even knew him and already he was shooting me death glares, I shrugged it off, like it mattered, I was in Forks for some rest, I had to get away from Phoenix for a while, I mean I'll still be getting jobs, I just had to get away. I know what I do is for the greater good but sometimes the guilt starts to trip me up and I have to run extra fast to get away. I run from the guilt and hope it doesn't bury me alive in the hole I've dug myself into. I hope the avalanche I caused doesn't kill me and I hope I can swim back to the shore before I can swim no longer.

I can feel Edward Cullen glaring at me, so I turn to him and glare right back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask while the teacher drones on and on about something I couldn't care less about. He make no reply so I turn my eyes back to the paper I was doodling on, funny really that the murderer, hit man, or woman, or whatever you call me draws hearts all over her paper. I sigh, but carry on with the hearts, I like drawing hearts, why, I don't know.

The bell rings and Edward Cullen runs out the room, I sniff my hair, wondering if I smelt, nope I smelt of the strawberry shampoo I wear.

"I'm Mike, what's your next class?" I turn my gaze to the blonde boy standing next to me, he seemed to be the pretty boy all the girls fancied, well, those that didn't fancy Edward, I smiled at him.

"I have gym." His face instantly lit up, I walked with him towards gym.

"Did you poke Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?" He asked, I laughed, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess he didn't like me much." So I wasn't the only one to notice Edward's weird behaviour then.

Gym wasn't too bad, I didn't have to do it thankfully because I didn't have a kit, and sadly I was going to have to do it the next day. It isn't that I don't like gym, it's just I can't be good, I can't show off that I'm, actually good at sport, I can't stand out really. So I sit and do my homework for that lesson, it wasn't so bad, I just laughed at all the poor sods who were terrible at tennis, really I'm not much better but it gave me something to do really.

I drive home and make dinner for Charlie, waiting for the call I'm expecting really, kill the criminal. That's the way it is really, so I carry on living as Bella until it's time to put on the mask and be Belle, or take off the mask and be Belle, whichever one it is.

**Here's the second chapter.**

**I know its mega short.**

**But I'll update really soon.**

**And ****3 reviews please!**

**Love you all for reading this.**

**:D**

**X**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and sat on my bed, it has been a week since my first day in Forks, the mysterious Edward Cullen was still gone, I couldn't help but wonder if I was the reason, I shook it off though, why would it matter? I pulled out my cell as it rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Belle, it's Terry, I have a job for you." Terry is like the friendly uncle I never had, except he's a big guy in the big bad world I precariously live in.

"Hey Terry, how're you then? What's the job?" I smiled as I talked to Terry, he was a good guy in a bad guy's world, he looked out for me, he had been looking out for me since I was 14 and first entered the world.

"I'm ok I guess. Well, there's a guy out here who knows stuff he shouldn't, I won't go into details, but he needs getting rid of and quick, his name is Henry Brice and he lives in Seattle, do you have pen and paper, for the address?" He asked, Terry is this fat, friendly cheery kind of guy, you would never imagine him asking me to kill guys, but then looks can be deceiving. And I should know.

"Yeah sure." I said, Terry told me the address and I hurriedly copied it down.

"So, how's Forks?" He teased, he knew I wasn't too keen on rain.

"Well, its ok, bit boring really, but not too bad."

"I'm glad it's nice there Belles, how's your dad?"

"Mmmm, Charlie's ok, I'm lucky he isn't nosy, he hasn't really asked where I've been for these past two years thankfully." He laughed.

"What would you say?" He laughed.

I laughed too, "Oh hey dad, yeah I've been off murdering various criminals for various guys, but hey it pays well. Talking of pay, will it be the usual amount?"

"Yep, it'll be in you bank account by the end of the month, don't you worry about it."

"Good, good, you know perfectly well you have to pay bad-ass-Belle for her services in disposing of people." It was my nickname, bad-ass-Belle, quite fitting really.

"I'm, glad we have you Belle, though I'm still not happy about how young you were recruited, how old are you now anyway?"

"17 Terry, don't worry, I don't mind, it pays well like I said."

"As long as you're happy."

"Terry, I'm not happy, hell, I'll never be happy, I am a murderer, knowing that is what makes me Belle, I'm not happy, nor will I ever be, I am content in the life I live, I am not proud though."

"I'm sorry Belle, I really am, I didn't want to recruit you, you were so young, you were 14, I advised them against it but you shot the two guys who killed your parents, not caring, you're so perfect."

I sighed, "The dumb fucks deserved what was coming to them, anyway Terry I do care, the people I dispose of deserve death, I mean sure, some of them are killed because they know stuff they shouldn't but we're keeping people safe."

"I know, I know, I just feel bad sometimes, my little bad-ass-Belle niece hey?"

I giggled, "I am your fucked up bad-ass-Belle niece, and you Terry are my even more fucked up uncle."

"Well I'm glad this is sorted out, anyway must dash, this Henry Brice may have weapons, get in his flat, kill him, leave no trace, get out."

"Will do, love you Terry in a fucked up uncle kind of way." I laughed.

"I love you too, bad-ass-Belle my fucked up fake niece, come visit me soon yeah?"

"I shall, I shall, anyway I shall sleep, and tomorrow night this Brice guy is ending."

"See you Belles." He said, I hung up and got ready for bed, I was going to Seattle tomorrow night.

**I know this is really short.**

**And I apologise.**

**I got lots of reviews for the last chapter.**

**So I thought I'd be really nice and update again.**

**So this time I need at least 10 reviews.**

**Also thanks for reviewing if you did last time.**

**I probably replied but if I didn't sorry. :D**

**And I'm an idiot for updating chapter 2 twice,.**

**I keep doing that and I'm stupid.**

**Anyway I'm going to Germany for 10 days.**

**Starting on Thursday for a German Exchange.**

**So I won't be able to update.**

**And I'm really really sorry**

**Thanks for reading.**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I sat in the cafeteria of Forks and scanned the room, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen at the table with his family, I was surprised that it made me happy to see Edward. I reminded myself that feeling would not help me, I had to stay unfeeling, I had to keep pretending everything was ok, I had to be Bella.

"Oh my god Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled, I looked up and caught eyes with Edward Cullen. I kept his gaze, Jessica elbowed me, I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"He's still staring at you." I wanted to scream, this girl was so annoying.

"I'll see you later Jessica." I said, I picked up the apple core and threw it in the bin, I walked into the toilets and locked the door of the cubicle. The guilt was catching up, I had to keep running, there was no other way, I wanted to scream and cry, I silently let the tears drip down my cheeks, I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat on top of the uncomfortable toilet seat.

The bell rang after 10 minutes of crying silently, I stepped out the cubicle and splashed water on my face, my eyes weren't puffy, I smiled at the mirror, but all I saw was a broken girl looking back. With too much weight on her shoulders, tired of running, I looked at the girl in the mirror who just walked into the toilet, Alice Cullen, she smiled at me.

"Are you ok Bella?" She asked, I nodded, and I wanted to tell her that that girl in the mirror wasn't me, that I was so much stronger, but I didn't.

"I'm fine thanks." I said, I stole one last look at Isabella Swan before turning to walk into my biology class.

I sat next to Edward, instead of looking like he wanted to kill me, he smiled at me, I gave him a wary look and I noticed his eyes were now a beautiful golden colour, instead of flat black, onyx.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said politely.

"Bella." I said, I bit back asking why he was talking to me.

"So how come you moved to Forks."

I lied, as always, "I felt like a change and missed Charlie." Well it was partially true anyway.

"You used to live in Phoenix right?" I nodded, "Seems like a lot of change really."

"That's why I came here, I wanted a change." I said again.

"That can't just be it."

I shrugged, "My mother and my step-father died, I needed a change."

"I'm sorry, my parents died when I was younger too, that's why I was adopted" I nodded slowly.

I shrugged off handedly, "They died a few years back anyway, it's ok now."

"Where did you stay, if not with Charlie." I cursed myself for my stupidity.

"I stayed with a good friend." I said, basically I slept rough until I could afford a flat.

"Oh, how did they die?"

"A shot in the head." I said, it felt weird actually telling someone.

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's ok, it's been sorted out." I shot the bastards basically.

"Why did they kill them?" I looked at Edward.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter, the men who did it have paid the price." I said, conviction in my voice, it was true they did. They paid the price of life, they paid with their own lives. Edward looked as if he would ask what I meant, thankfully however the bell went.

I was forced to endure gym class, a sure way to keep anyone bored really, I could think and wonder why on earth I told Edward Cullen those things, I tried to forget that tonight a life would be taken, simply for knowing something It shouldn't.

**So here is chapter 4 and i didn't get 10 reviews.**

**But i posted this anyway becuase i felt mean.**

**for not uploading for the people who did review.**

**This time i need 7 reviews ok.**

**And enjoy.**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I hadn't told Charlie anything, I put a sleeping drug into his lasagne so I wouldn't be disturbed, and so he wouldn't wonder where I went. I drove my truck to Seattle, I followed the directions, I ended up out side a dingy little house, which looked old and faded. I had black skinny jeans on, a black spaghetti strap top and a black bright red cardigan, undone, on over the top, I was wearing a black leather jacket over the top with red seams. My brown hair was in a messy high pony tail and I was wearing flat red pumps. I was in a black and red mood, so I went with the flow. I had on black eye liner and red lip stick, I looked good. Dressed to kill, literally. I knocked on the door, it opened after a while, Henry Brice stood at the door, I knew it was him because he fit the picture I had been sent. He looked to be about 30 or so, he had jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes, I almost turned away but I knew it had to be done.

"Henry Brice?" I asked, he looked confused.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I pulled the gun from the inside of my jacket so he could see.

"I'm sorry Henry, you know stuff you shouldn't." I said sadly, I took the gun out and pushed him into the house, he stepped backwards, scared. The house didn't look lived in, there were no pictures, no signs of life. I pushed the door closed with my foot, but the lock didn't click, it didn't shut properly.

"Please, I swear not to tell, you don't want to kill me, please." I saw the tears form in his eyes.

"I don't want it either Henry, I'm sorry, enjoy wherever it is you go when you die." I said as I shot him in the heart, I was sincere, I didn't doubt he would go to a better place, he seemed like a decent guy. I pulled the door open with my foot, it was only ajar. I put the gun away and pulled the door closed, fingerprints didn't matter, I didn't actually exist, people got rid of all traces of my existence when I was 14, and it was easier that way. I am untraceable.

I ran, towards the truck, away from the guilt, he had to die, I kept reminding myself. I jumped into the truck and drove home, funny, I already thought of Forks as my home, it was a shame I couldn't stay there forever, a permanent home would be nice, I know I'm in to deep to get out now, I'll become a queen of the underworld really, no longer a pawn to be used, though I'm probably above that already. Belle is too feared to be a pawn, I am a knight maybe, or a castle, if I'm lucky, but I' rather be a nobody, or the actual player maybe.

I pull up outside my home, I park the truck and walk slowly to the door, I hear a rustle, and I turn around immediately, pulling the gun from my coat, I turn in a half circle, I look towards the trees, I hear another rustle I look around hesitantly.

"I know, you're there, show yourself." I said into the dark unforgiving night, I heard no more, they went, I'm obviously being watched, time to be more careful.

I step into my bedroom, I was as quiet as I could be, even if Charlie's drugged up, I still have to be careful, well hardly drugged up, but in a deep sleep maybe. I open the widow and let the breeze wash over me, I pull out my cell and dial Terry's number.

"Hello?" Terry's voice sounded.

"Brice had been taken care of Terry, I have a suspicious feeling I'm being watched though, I just got back and I heard rustling."

"Well done Belle, act normal ok, act as if you heard nothing."

"Who could it be Ter?" (Ter, as in I _tear_ the paper).

"I don't know, well done for the job, I have another one, slightly more personal though.

"Yep?"

"Well, I have a friend in this business, his daughter was brutally raped, beaten, then left to die, and she survived. I was asked to take care of the guy, I found out everything, the name is Andrew Larkin." Terry gave me the address and I copied it down.

"What was the girl's name, and I need a picture of her, that he'll recognise, and a picture of him."

"Ok, her name was Jade Green. I'll text you the pictures like usual and you print it off."

"Ok Terry, don't worry, the dumb fuck will die, how old was she?" I had to know, I don't know why, but it mattered.

"She was 15, she was coming back from a party." I whistled.

"He's as good as dead Ter, I'll get him tomorrow night, love you, my fucked up uncle."

"Yes and you bad-ass-Belle, if you were my niece I'd never let you do this."

"Thank your lucky stars your niece isn't me then Ter."

He chuckled, "Look after yourself and keep an eye out Belle, love you kiddo." He said, I hung up, Terry gives me a job, I do it. I don't ask what people like Henry Brice know that they shouldn't, I leave it unsaid, I don't want to end up like him, its better this way.

**I know its short and my apologies but I updated really quick for you.**

**As I got the right amount of reviews.**

**Ok, this time I need 8 reviews, so review, review, review.**

**I love you all for reading my story too.**

**:D**

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I know Edward Cullen and I cannot be friends, in fact I can't have friends, full stop, it's too dangerous, I can't get attached, they may be next on my hit list, so I sat down and didn't even look at Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" I kept looking ahead, I couldn't look into those golden eyes. "Why are you ignoring me, have I done something?" I turned to look at him.

"We can't be friends Edward, it can't work." I said stiffly, I wanted to cry, I felt sad, I had so badly wanted a friend.

"I know Bella, it's not just you either, but we can try." I shook my head.

"We really can't, I'm not right to be your friend." I wanted to tell him all about the people I've killed, how many there are, how old, the look on their faces, I want him to see, I want someone to understand.

"Why Bella, you seem fine to me."

"Not everyone is who they say they are, everyone hides a secret Edward, however small, I don't know what yours is, and I won't pry if you don't." I said and I raised my hand in the air.

"Isabella?" The teacher asked.

"I feel quite ill, can I go to the nurse's room?" He nodded, having pale skin often helps, so I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Would you like me to take Bella sir, she seems a bit pale, she might faint?"

"Of course Edward that would be wonderful. The teacher said.

"It's fine really, I think I can take myself." I said and turned on my heel, I walked doubt the door, I heard Edward follow me, excusing himself.

"Bella, wait!" He called, I turned around slowly.

"Look Edward, I'm sure you would be a great friend but it's just not going to work, ok?" I said and turned, he followed along, I looked towards my truck and recognised the man beside, it, "Shit." I muttered. I walked slowly towards the guy, Jackson, hoping Edward had gone.

"Why hello little Belle, how I have missed you."

"What do you want Jackson?"

"You." He took a step towards me.

"Shame, I don't want you, I have a gun in my jacket, it can be easily used ok, so fuck right off."

"Oh come on Belle, I know you love me." He said and stepped towards me, I showed him the gun that could only be seen by him at the angle I was standing.

"Look Jackson, if I were you I would go away, I will shoot you, just not here, there are people about ok, do you want to die or something?"

"No, I was in La Push and I thought I'd visit."

"Ok, you visited now fuck right off."

"Now, that isn't proper English for a young lady now is it."

"Well, I'm not a young lady am I?"

"Is that your boyfriends Belles?" I turned slowly to see Edward Cullen watching me."

"No."

"So why is he staring then?"

"I don't fucking know, maybe he has staring issues." I couldn't help but giggle at that Jackson laughed too.

"Just like old times. We used to be friends."

"Until you betrayed us Jackson."

"I'm sorry, they were going to kill Carrie if I didn't" Jackson used to help Terry like I do, but some bad people kidnapped his daughter Carrie and now he works for them or they'll take Carrie again, so I nodded.

"I understand Jackson." I smiled at him.

"What's that boy's name?"

"Erm… Edward Cullen, why?"

"You shouldn't be friends with a Cullen Belle."

"I already told him I can't have friend's full stop."

"Watch out for him Belle."

"Why?"

"You remember Terry and I used to live up at La Push, well Terry was sent packing for some reason, and he told you the old stories?"

"Yes, about Werewolves and Vampires."

"I can't say, I can't break the Treaty, Terry can, he was exiled, but the Cullen's fit those stories ok?"

"I remember, his family are Vampires in the stories right?"

"I can't say, I'm warning you Belles, I know I betrayed you guys, but it was for Carrie."

"I forgive you."

"I got to go, love you bad-ass-Belle." I grinned as I threw my arms around his neck, he hugged me back, and he put me on the ground and waved as he drove off, I saw Edward staring at me, I walked towards him.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Edward." I said as I stopped a few foot away.

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't so what's it like being a Vampire?"

"You believe him?"

"Err, yep, he didn't tell me, Terry did and he was exiled so he didn't break your precious treaty." I twisted my hair around my fingers as I talked to Edward.

"So you know the truth yet you talk to me."

I shrugged, "You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me Edward."

"So?"

"So, if you were gonna kill me you would have by now wouldn't you." I said, thinking that if I died it would probably be helping the world.

"I think you should meet Carlisle, my father, you know our secret."

"I won't tell, do you know my secret?" I asked.

"I don't really, why don't you tell me?" He asked, the full force of his beautiful golden eyes on me.

"Nope." I said and turned and walked away.

**I know it's still quite short.**

**And my apologies.**

**But I updated really quickly.**

**So you have to love me.**

**I'm happy I got 9 reviews so woohoo.**

**This time I need 10 for real or no update at all.**

**I know I'm mean, but I can wait forever if I have to. :D**

**You should be extra happy I uploaded this too.**

**Because I actually have tonsillitis (I think that's how you spell it).**

**I even went to school with it.**

**Because I am hardcore… :D**

**Actually I was dosed up with pain killers.**

**But hay I'm still pretty hardcore.**

**Sorry.**

**You probably don't care and won't even read this.**

**But anyways.**

**Please review.**

**I love you all for reading this too.**

**:D**

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I was dressed to kill again as I walked up the stairs to the top floor flat, that housed Andrew Larkin, the idiot. I was wearing black skinny jeans today, I had black eyeliner around my eyes, and mascara, my hair was retro style, a messy pony tail and my hair at the front, kind of like a bit of a quiff, held with a clip. I had a green strappy top on and a darker shade of green cardigan on, and a black coat that you wore with the little belts you pulled tight to make your waist look small. I was wearing green pumps, I do love pumps.

I knocked on the door and Andrew Larkin opened it, he was a man of about 39, he had dark blonde hair, messy, and dull brown bloodshot eyes, he looked a bit chubby but was still quite tall.

"Yes?"

"Are you Andrew Larkin?"

"Yes, how can I help you young lady?" He checked me over, his eyes running over my body.

"Well Andrew you can help me by stopping raping innocent girls, how does that sound?" I undid my coat and let it open to reveal a gun I pulled it out and pointed it at his chest, I pulled the picture of Jade Green. "See you in hell Andrew." I handed him the picture, he didn't gasp as he saw her face, like a guy would in movies, he just looked shocked and looked into my eyes, I shot him in the heart. He fell back, the picture fluttered to the floor beside him. I put the gun away and closed the door as I walked away, the cell block tango from Chicago kept running through my heads.

**--He had it coming,  
He had it coming,  
He only had himself to blame,  
If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it,  
I betcha you would, have done the same.--**

I answered the house phone, once I had driven home from the latest murder.

"Hello?"

"Hello is that Isabella, it's the hospital?" A young woman's voice sounded.

"It's Bella, what's happened? Is it Charlie?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Charlie was called out on duty last minute and he was shot."

"Oh my god, is he ok?"

"Yes, he should be all right.

"I'm coming right away."

"Goodbye Bella." I jumped back in my truck hid my gun under my seat before pulling out and driving to Forks, not caring about what I was wearing.

I ran to the reception desk. "Where's Charlie Swan?"

"Are you Bella?" I nodded, she gave me directions and ran to the room, I pushed the door open and saw a youngish man of about 30 checking Charlie, he turned around, I guessed he was Carlisle Cullen, the same pale skin and incredible beauty.

"Are you Isabella?"

"It's Bella, is he ok?"

"Yes Bella, he should be fine, I'm Carlisle Cullen." I shook his cold hand.

"Lovely to meet you." I said and sat down next to Charlie, he was unconscious and I could see the bandage around his right shoulder, where he was shot.

"Bella." I turned to Dr Cullen.

"Yes?"

"Charlie didn't want you to be on your own at your house, and I offered for you to stay with my family for a while, until Charlie's better, if you would like?" That was surprisingly nice.

"I don't want to be a burden to you." I said.

"Not at all, we would understand if you didn't want to stay, Edward explained that you knew some things." I smiled.

"That's not why, if you're sure I won't be a burden to you, then thankyou."

He smiled too, "Well, one of my children could help you collect your things and drive you to our house, if you'd like?"

"That would be great, thankyou Dr Cullen." I said politely, wondering what I was getting myself into.

"You can call me Carlisle." I looked to the door as it flew open and little Alice Cullen stood there, her spiky black hair framing her pale face.

"Hello Bella." She said happily as she walked over, "I'll come with you to get your stuff."

"Will we go in my truck, or did you bring a car?"

"Well we can both drive to yours and you can leave your truck there if you like."

"Ok." I turned to Charlie and kissed his cheek, I squeezed his hand and smiled at Carlisle, I followed Alice from the room.

"This is so exciting, we have to go shopping some time." I laughed, "I love what you're wearing by the way, were you going somewhere?"

"No, just my house." I lied, she raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled at me. I decided that I liked her, she was different to everyone else, well she was of course, being a Vampire and all, but she was interesting.

**Hope you liked the chapter guys.**

**Sorry it's short again but I can update quickly next time.**

**Ok guys 15 reviews sound ok to you?**

**I hope so cause I need them… :P**

**Yeah I know that was so unfunny.**

**But you know this is my story.**

**And you weirdoes seem to like it so you get to read my unfunny attempts at jokes.**

**Yeah ok this is total utter crap.**

**So see you guys soon.**

**I'll be counting the reviews.**

**Because I'm cool like that…**

**XXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I stood in my room packing, while Alice was in the bathroom getting all my toiletries, I surprisingly got along with her quite well, and she was nice. I made sure to hide my guns and various knives at the bottom of my bag, how long they will stay hidden is beyond me.

I shoved my bags into the back of the car, the silver Volvo, Edward was always driving, I needed to find out who shot Charlie, and dispose of them.

"Alice, do you know the name of the person who shot Charlie?"

"Well, noone knows his name for sure, he was working for some big guy with lots of power apparently, he was just a worker or whatever, and he goes by Red." I instantly froze and made a mental note to ring Terry and find out where the guy was.

"Do you know why they shot Charlie?" I was interested.

"No, something about a bell, you know, ring ring." She said, I laughed, at how wrong she was.

We pulled up out side, the house was huge and white, it was incredibly beautiful, but I couldn't appreciate it for long as I grabbed my stuff and followed Alice into the house, a pale woman with caramel colored hair and honey gold eyes walked towards us, she smiled at me kindly, the perfect mother it seemed, but looks can be deceiving and she was a Vampire. Not that I thought she would attack me but not everyone are always as they seem. I should know.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme, it's lovely to meet you." I smiled at her.

"It's lovely to meet you too Esme." I replied politely and returned her hug. I saw all the family sitting in the living room, Emmett stood up and walked towards me.

"Hi Bella, I know we go to school together but we never actually said hi or anything, so I'm Emmett" I smiled back, he was huge.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said, he pulled me into a bear hug, I patted his back, the best I could, whilst trying to breathe he let me go, Rosalie smiled slightly at me.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said, I smiled back.

"And you."

"Hi Bella." Jasper said and I smiled back.

"Hello." Edward smiled happily at me, I smiled back, all the smiling was not doing my facial muscles any good.

"Would it be ok if I went to bed, I'm kind of tired." I asked Esme.

"Oh of course dear, Edward show Bella her room, it's next to yours."

"Ok, follow me Bella." I grabbed my bags and followed him up the stairs, he pointed to a door "This is your room, if you need anything just ask, that's my room." He pointed to a door a close to my own.

"Thankyou Edward." I said and walked into the room, it was quite big and decorated in light colors, blues and greens mainly, there was a huge bed in the middle, I wondered why a house full of Vampires would actually need beds. But it didn't really bother me, I heard Edward walk away his footsteps practically silent, I closed the door and walked to the window. I looked into the mirror and had to smile, I looked nothing like the Bella Swan from school, my retro hair and make-up kind of made the look. I thought I looked quite pretty, my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Belle, it's Terry, did you sort out Larkin, you didn't ring?"

"Yeah he's sorted, some guy shot Charlie so I didn't have time to ring."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, they just got him in the shoulder, he'll be fine, I'm staying with the Cullen's."

"Belle, didn't Jackson talk to you, he told me he warned you about them."

"Yes Terry, I've been warned, they're very nice people, or whatever you want to call them. God Terry, they're good aren't they?"

"Yes, but it's not safe."

"Fuck off Terry, I do dangerous stuff all the time, I'll just make sure I don't cut myself ok? Anyway one of them is a doctor so I'm sure it'll be ok."

"Ok, ok, I'm just looking out for you kiddo."

"Ok, well do me a favor, the guy that shot Charlie said something about Belle, me, so Charlie was shot cause of me, by some guy who goes by Red, find out where he lives, I'll be paying the dumb fuck a little visit."

"Bad-ass-Belle in business then." I laughed.

"Hell yeah, I'll be dressing to kill, literally."

"You know you always say that, it's kind of old."

"Yeah well, I like it." I laughed.

"Ok well, I'll ring tomorrow, and the money for both jobs is in your account, be careful Belle."

"I'm always careful Terry, I love you my fake, fucked up uncle."

"I love you too Belle." He laughed.

"Well I need a shower, so see you Ter."

"Bye Belles." I hung up and started unpacked my stuff, making sure to hide the guns and various knives in the underwear draw, I so hope noone will ever go in there.

I took off my make-up and put my hair down as I stood in the bathroom, I took off my clothes, admiring the red heart on my hip, just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I can't like hearts and I thought at the time that tattoo even if it was a heart was still quite bad-ass. I still think it now anyway and I love it, I sighed and turned on the shower, I waited for the water to get really hot and got into the steam filled shower cubicle.

I got out the shower and once I had dried my self off I changed into my pajamas, a red spaghetti strap top with a black heart on the right on my boob and short black shorts with a red heart on the right side of my butt. I walked out the door of the ensuite bathroom and into the bedroom I was using and walked out the door and down the stairs, it was late, about 11 and I hoped that the family would all be in their rooms, obviously not a sleep but so I wouldn't have to make polite conversation awkwardly with them.

I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, a glass of orange juice in front of me, my hand firmly gripping the glass as I stared out the window and let the tears slowly cascade down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I heard Edward ask as he sat down opposite.

"It's good to have a cry every once in a while."

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"My mother did once, I barely remember it but she told me that having a cry every once in a while helps. She said it's even better to tell people your problems, but sometimes they just don't want to be told."

"What don't you want to tell Bella?" He asked.

"Do you have no secrets that follow wherever you go like a shadow, you can never get away?" I asked.

"Yes I do." He said.

"Then you can probably understand Edward."

"I can't Bella, I can't understand you at all."

"Who wants to understand someone like me anyway?" I asked.

"I do Bella, you intrigue me, I can read minds, it's my gift, but yours I can't read, you are the only person I know that I can't."

"You don't want to know what goes on in my mind Edward, it's too horrible to imagine." I said and tore my gaze from the window and turned my brown eyes to his gold.

"Tell me Bella, I want to know."

"Some things are better left alone." I said quietly, but I knew he would hear, I drank the rest of the orange juice. Conscious that my pajamas were more revealing than would be appropriate, and Edward's Vampire eyes were way better than anyone else's, I was thankful I hadn't taken off my bra or that would be slightly embarrassing. I stood up and put it next to the sink, he was standing too as I turned to walk up the stairs, he caught my arm

"I want to help you Bella." He said, his golden eyes fixed on my own, I could smell his sweet scent, his breath came out on my face and I felt myself getting lightheaded.

"Some people are beyond help Edward." I said and he dropped my wrist from his grip, I walked up the stairs, letting the silent tears trickle down my cheeks. As I realized how true my words were.

**1,456 words.**

**I know you love me.**

**And you are such bad reviewers.**

**So many people read this but do not review.**

**I have no will power and felt bad for the people who did actually review.**

**As this time I need 10 + reviews. Ok!**

**I gave up on the whole 15 reviews.**

**So please, please, please, review, it isn't hard.**

**Just do like two words or something.**

**And you should be happy I'm actually doing this because I have my German Exchange here.**

**I went to London today shopping! Woohoo. It was great.**

**And tomorrow it's Thorpe Park.**

**If there's any people reading this who are English then you'll get me.**

**But if not then shame.**

**So you probably don't care about all my little crap.**

**So toodles.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**:D**

**XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I walked down the stairs of the Cullen's home, no school today thankfully, Esme smiled happily at me.

"Bella, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll just have an apple if that's ok Esme."

"Of course dear, don't you want something else?"

"No, its ok thanks." I sat down with all the Cullen's except Edward in the living room, Edward walked down the stairs looking worried.

"Bella are you ok, you're bleeding?" He asked worried, I couldn't help but giggle, Rosalie and Alice were laughing too.

"It's ok Edward, its fine."

"No Bella, you're bleeding, are you hurt."

"It's fine Edward, it's a girl thing." He still had a blank expression, "Happens once a month." He still looked surprised, Emmett and Jasper ran inside in hysteric, Edward still looked confused. "Oh my god Edward, I thought you were clever, I'm on my period ok?" I said and fell into fits of giggle with the whole family except Edward who looked a bit embarrassed. Esme and Carlisle were laughing too.

"It's an easy mistake to make." He said annoyed, he smiled too, a beautiful crooked grin, our laughter started to die down.

"Poor Edward doesn't understand these things." Emmett said then roared with laughter, Edward looked really annoyed.

"Leave him alone Emmett, it's not his fault." I said and giggled.

"Thankyou Bella." He said and sat beside me as I munched on my apple, I spaced out and practically jumped out of my skin as my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said and stood up, "I'll be like five minutes." I said to Cullen's as I walked out the house.

"Hi Belle, its Terry."

"I know Terry."

"Ok well this Red guy took me a while to find out about, but he's a bit like you, works for who pays, someone out there doesn't like you though."

"Why, I am such a loveable person." I said as I leant against a tree looking into the words outside the Cullen' house. I laughed at the irony of it, who would like a murderer?

"Well, basically this Red is actually called Michael Henson, he got the nickname Red cause of the hair, do you have paper."

"No, text me the address and picture ok?"

"Yep, but this guy is situated in Seattle, he's kind of hard to catch but you'll get him."

"I'll find out why someone hates me, then blow his brains out, ok I won't actually do the brains thing, I'll just dispose of him"

Terry laughed, "Ok well just be careful and you know those bloodsuckers can hear probably every word don't you?"

"I am quite aware, but there's no getting away from it, anyway they would have guessed soon enough anyway."

"How?"

"Well, I don't know ok, they would've."

"You could run away come back to Phoenix?"

"I'm sick of running away Ter, I'm sick of it all truth be told."

"You're not quitting on me are you Belles?"

"No, I'm in too deep, I just like it in Forks."

"Why, I thought you hated the wet."

"I do, but it feels kina of like home ok, laugh at me if you will, but Charlie's a great guy, even if he is a cop and you know it's a nice change of scenery."

"Ok, are you gonna quit on me though?"

"I can't, there'll be someone like me out there getting ready to do me in, and I am not being done in, anyway I'll have to run away all the time."

"I wouldn't let them, I'd tell them you died or something."

"You're so cute Terry, I love you, I'm not quitting, anyway it's the only life I know."

"Ok well, you know I love you too Belles, good luck with Red."

"That dumb fuck will be disposed of by yours truly, and I so will be dressed to kill, even more so than usual." Terry laughed.

"See you Belles."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I stepped into the Cullen's home and they all stared at me, I guessed they heard.

"What exactly do you do Bella?" Edward asked, I sat back down.

"Well, I guess I work for whoever pays best, they talk to Terry and he tells me who to take out." I sighed and looked around.

"So you're a hit man." Alice asked.

"I always find that term very sexist, but yes, I'm a hit man I guess."

"Why?" Jasper asked

I shrugged, "I'm good, that's it really, my mother and her husband were killed, without really thinking I killed the two guys who did it, after a while I was approached by people who offered money to kill people, so I did."

"Why do you still do it, can't you quit like that guy said?" Emmett asked.

"I'm in way too deep now, there's like no going back, it's too late." I said sadly, and it is sad, two shots, the first two kills and I practically chose this life.

"We'll help you get out of it Bella." Carlisle said, I laughed.

"There is no way out Carlisle, anyway it's not just killing innocent people, I only kill the guilty, and you know, rapists, murders that kind of thing."

"Don't you feel bad dear?" Asked Esme.

"Sometimes reality sets in and I think about what I'm doing, most the time I don't think about it." I smiled politely, "Erm... I'm gonna go upstairs, if you don't mind me still staying here, that is?"

"Yes of course you can stay." Carlisle said, I walked up the stairs, to cry away the sorrows. That just won't go away.

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, the tears falling down my cheeks, my i-pod plugged into my ears, blaring out music, too loud to hear anything but the lyrics. Replaying my life over and over again, I was happy when I was younger, Renée went through various boyfriends, but it didn't matter to me, because I was happy. I had friends at school I wasn't popular, I wasn't a loser either, I was a somebody at the school, but not everyone knew me. And at a school that big to be known by everyone you had to be incredibly popular, which I was not. But I was happy living that life.

Then Phil came along, and Renée married him, which was ok too, she loved him, he loved her. Then the men came that evening, and my life came crashing down. Phil kept a gun in his cupboard, from his army days, so I did the only thing I could think of and got revenge. That was when it all began, I lived on the streets, because I was scared of seeing Charlie. I told him I was staying with friends at the funeral, he didn't seem too bothered. Then the life as Belle truly began, they told me to kill someone and would pay me, so I did. Then they kept asking, Terry helped me and I got rich, but I lost my innocence, the death surrounds me everywhere I go, I know what I've done, and I can't get away, however much I try.

I closed my eyes tight and let the music pump through me as I tried to imagine how my life would have been if Renée and Phil weren't killed. But I couldn't. Life without being Belle would be something I would never even be able to begin to imagine. Maybe that's why I can't even think about going back to being just Bella, because Belle is who I am. I am Isabella and that is Belle and Bella both combined. I drifted into sleep, trying not for the first time to work out who I truly was.

**Why is it that when I ask for 10 reviews I get like 7 and when I ask for 10 reviews I get like 15.**

**Well that's good anyway.**

**Even if it's messed up.**

**Thankyou everyone who reads my story.**

**And those who reviewed thankyou.**

**Well I just got back from Thorpe Park.**

**(Which was great.)**

**So I thought I should update as I had loads of reviews.**

**And I'm kind like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**10 reviews gain.**

**Or more I don't mind**

**:D  
****XXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I received the message from Terry, a picture of Red and his address, I hastily stood up and pulled on a pair of faded black skinny jeans, a yellow strappy spaghetti strap top, and a black zip up jumper, I left it un zipped. I pulled on a pair of light yellow converse and grabbed a black bag, I put the gun inside, along my other essentials. I let my hair fall loose down my back, I put on clear lip gloss, and tonnes of mascara to make my eyelashes even longer.

I stepped out the front door, I guessed the Cullen's had heard me but they did nothing, I got into my truck and nearly had a heart attack as I saw Edward sitting in the passenger seat, I frowned at him.

I sighed, "I'm going out." I said, "Alone." He frowned.

"Where?"

"Where do you think I'm going Edward, a walk in the park?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't want you to go."

"Tough."

"Please Bella, don't do it."

"Look Edward I need to find out from Red who hired him to try to kill Charlie and ultimately me."

"Ok."

"Get out Edward." I said, he made no move.

"Ok come too and see me kill people." I said, and turned on the engine, Edward looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Wonderful." I said and ignored everything else he said. Red was situated in a rented flat in Seattle for now, so I drove to Seattle, I parked and checked the address, I made my way to where Red was staying, Edward walking beside me, trying to talk to me, I ignored everything he said and reached the flats, I turned to him. "Look Edward, can you like stay out of sight or something please." I said, he caught my arm.

"Please Bella."

"Hide." I said tersely and walked to the door, I knocked after checking behind me to see Edward in the shadows. I waited for Mike Henson to open the door, when he did I saw a tallish man with bright red hair, and pale skin, with freckles on his face.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked flirtatiously, I was thankful he didn't know who I was.

I giggled, "Well I would love a chat." I said, I stepped forwards, placing a hand on his chest and was thankful there was noone around, he stepped back, I deftly pulled the gun from my bag and had it pointed at his forehead. "I'm Belle." I said and giggled again as he looked shocked.

"You're Belle?" He chocked out.

"Yes Michael I am." I said happily. "Now Michael, tell me who hired you?"

"I don't know his employer." He said.

"What do you know then?" I asked.

"He said he was just the messenger, went by Dee."

"So he was just a worker?" I said.

"Yes, said that his boss wanted you taken out."

"So why did you try to kill Charlie?" I asked annoyed.

"He said to kill people close to you." I nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, my voice hard, my eyes locked with his own blue ones, he looked thoughtful.

"They only wanted to get rid of you because you're too powerful, they're worried you'll take over." I smiled.

"Ok Michael and was it you in the bushes at my house?"

"Yes, they said to watch your patterns and your home. Please don't kill me." I smiled sadly at him.

"Really Michael you and I are one in the same, I know if the roles were reversed you would kill me, it's kill or be killed." I said and pointed my gun at his chest, where his heart would be. I left it there, fighting an internal battle with myself, I let out an enraged sigh. I dropped the gun to my side defeated, and kicked over all his things in the room, I pulled a knife from my bag. "Give me you hand." He cautiously held out his hand, I cut into it, he winced, I turned his hand so the blood dripped onto the floor. "Show me where your money is kept." I said, I followed him into his bedroom where he gestured to a drawer, I opened it and pulled out all the money in there. "Pack some clothes and essentials." He did. "Your free, never tell, or I will kill you, change your name, change your image, change." I said.

"Why, I would have killed you." He said.

"I know, but the avalanche is burying me, the hole I dug is too deep to climb out, I can't keep swimming." I said, I kicked the door open, he ran out looking back once to smile, and he stopped I handed him some of the money and pocketed the rest.

"Thankyou." He said, I walked away, shutting the door behind, and putting the gun in my bag, I walked towards my truck, I looked to my right and saw Edward walking beside me.

"You didn't kill him."

"He has a chance to live now." I said steadily. Unlike me, I whispered in my mind.

"Why though?"

"Like I said, the avalanche is burying me, the hole I dug is too deep to escape now, and I'm tired of swimming. I don't think I can run forever anymore." I said feeling the perfect teardrop fall down my cheek as I stepped on the gas, and drove away, still pointlessly trying to run, but I was one step ahead now, I saved a life, so maybe I had done something good. Maybe now I had a chance, I realized that was untrue, a life spared didn't account for the others taken. Nor could it ever.

I reached the Cullen's home and got out the car, saying nothing to Edward as he tried to get me to talk, what could I say anyway? There was nothing left to be said. Edward suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm, turning us both around to face the woods, figures emerged, three to be exact, one woman had fiery red hair and seemed to be a Vampire, the other two were males and were also incredibly good looking, they seemed somehow less civilized than the Cullen's and their red eyes stared at me intensely. The fear bubbled up in me, I pressed it down fast and glared at them. I could see Edward out the corner of my eye.

"I'm Laurent and this is Victoria and James." One said, he seemed slightly older than the other two.

"Were you about to eat?" The woman named Victoria asked, looking at me, I let a small smile cross my lips at the amusing comment. "I can kill you human, don't laugh at me." She hissed in my face, Edward growled from beside me and she looked at him. "She does smell rather delicious doesn't she?"

"No."

"Why don't you kill her?" She growled, Edward stood in front of me suddenly, Victoria stepped backwards, James coming to stand beside her, I guessed he was her mate.

"I don't want to, I am Edward and this is Bella." he said.

"You have a pet?" James asked.

"No." Edward growled, I could see him shaking from behind him, I had to force myself not to place my hand on his back to try to calm him.

"I want her." James said, sniffing the air like an animal, his red eyes on me.

"You can't have her." Edward said stubbornly, I had to hold back my indignation at being talked about like some kind of possession.

"She smells of death." Laurent said, Edward had moved to the side so he was only blocking half of me.

"She's killed something, this pathetic little human?" Victoria sneered.

"Lots Victoria, lots and lots of people she's killed." I felt my heart stutter, here was a person who knew how many I had killed.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice only quavering slightly.

"I can feel it, for a human you have killed many, it surrounds you like a dark cloud." I felt my heart speed up and sighed, this day had been coming for so long, my death, Edward versus three. Victoria attacked Edward and they began fighting, James grabbed me and in one swift motion bit into my neck, sucking the blood from me, whilst ejecting his venom into my bloodstream. I was going to die. And I was going to hell. As I was getting lightheaded I saw Edward fighting off Victoria and Laurent, his desperate eyes met mine…

**1,472 words! Woo hoo. **

**Yeah I know Laurent seems really different to what he's like in Twilight. **

**If you haven't guessed his power is to be able to sense death. It just fit into my story well.**

**Ok well this is like my last chapter that I have already written in advance. So now my updates may be slightly slower.**

**For this I need 11 reviews or more. Okie dokie?**

**Thankyou so much for reading.**

**And please review. **

**Chow!**

**(In Germany they say chow like all the time, so I kind of picked it up from my German exchange.)**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

James was pulled from me, I could see Alice swim before me eyes and turned my head to see Edward looking at me worriedly. Then the pain hit. The biting pain flew through me like some kind of monster, clawing at me insides, burning up everything in sight. Like the trees catching a light one by one in a forest fire. The pain was unbearable, all that could come to mind was that this was a taster of hell, to give me an advance notice of what I was going to go through. I never truly believed in heaven or hell, or God for that matter, if God existed then he would have killed me long ago for all he bad things I have done, was my reasoning. But this just made it seem more real, before, 'I'm going to hell' to me was just an expression because if it existed I would go there. But now it was reinforced a million times over as the hot white biting pain flew through my body like molten lava travelling through me veins. A thousand tiny hot, sharp knives digging into every piece of flesh on my. Lucifer was finally getting his hands on me. And I would pay.

The fire flew through my veins and I was aware of nothing but the burning inside me, nothing else mattered. It seemed to go on for weeks, months, years, decades, centuries. Then it started to fade and it stopped completely. And I was free from the torture, I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, the room was flooded with light and the colors stood out so much more. Was I dead? I wondered, I didn't feel dead, I felt so different, like nothing could hurt me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, I stood still and looked down, my clothes didn't seem to fit, my yellow spaghetti strap top seemed to be too small and my faded jeans were too big, I had lost my black zip up jumper somewhere. I walked forwards and my eyes landed on one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, she had long flowing chocolate brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom, full pink lips, incredibly pale skin, her figure was amazing even through the clothes. But the most shocking thing of all was the red eyes staring back at me from the mirror. Then it hit me, I was a Vampire. Just like Edward, and Alice, and all the Cullen's, I felt a tear slip down my cheeks, my eyes squeezed firmly shut, I opened my eyes and looked at myself again, blood was slipping from my eyes. My tears. It was so disgusting I hurriedly wiped my eyes with my perfect hand and wished that this wasn't my life. But it was fair, I was finally getting payback for the life I had taken, I was going to live forever and drink blood for the rest of my life. Maybe even try to resist the urge to drink from humans and drink the blood of animals.

The door flew open and Edward came in, he looked at the bed then scanned the room, his eye reached me and he gasped as he saw me, barely audible for a human but for me, loud and clear like bell.

"Bella, you look…" He stuttered, "Beautiful." I frowned, "Not that you didn't before." He said hurriedly, I shrugged.

"I look like a true murderer now." I said staring into my blood red eyes, he was immediately at me side staring into he mirror beside me. We looked so perfect together, we were beautiful, graceful, incredible. Then it hit me, I liked Edward Cullen a lot more than a friend, I saw the realization flood my eyes in the mirror, then pain. Because Edward didn't like me back. Nor would he ever. "So James bit me then." I said, my eyes locked with Edward's in the mirror, he nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, there's nothing we could so to save you, there was too much venom to such it out." I shrugged.

"I deserve this." I said simply, the truth flowing freely from me mouth. He shook his head.

"Noone deserves this Bella." I laughed, it came out musically beautiful, yet cold and hard.

"You don't know how many people I've killed Edward, you don't know about the families I've torn apart. Now I'll live forever knowing what I've done, trying my best to live off animals, alone forever." I said sadly.

"It's not so bad really."

"Being a Vampire?" I asked.

"No, being alone, for what seems like forever, because eventually someone comes into your life who makes everything so much better, even if they could never love you back."

"Who?" I asked dejectedly, wondering who the girl was. Lucky bitch. Was all I thought.

"You." He said, it took a while for me to comprehend what he was saying.

"Me?" I asked, shocked beyond belief, he turned around to face me, I followed, I really was staring into his eyes then.

"Bella, when I first met you smelt so incredibly amazing to me that I had to fight every instinct within me from not attacking you, and I managed, but I fled because I was scared of what I could do. But you haunted my every thought, so I returned and found out you weren't quite what you seemed, like my own family. And Bella, I don't know how to describe it, but before you came into my life everything was dark, there was no light, but then you shot into my endless dark life, like a bright meteorite, and you showed me the stars, that I had never been able to see before. Without you Bella, my life is an endless dark night, but you light it up. Without you I am nothing. You make me whole Bella." He finished, the blood dripped down my cheek, his golden eyes were fixed on it as it dripped down me cheek, he wiped it away with one of his perfect hands, the touch sending electricity through me.

"I don't know what to say Edward." I said quietly, hurt was evident in his eyes, "But you make it all better Edward, you make me want to be good. To stop killing. I never believed in love. It was always in my eyes a mere infatuation, but you've made me see Edward. Maybe it is a mere infatuation, but you make me feel happy Edward. And if you can love me. A murderer. With no problems then maybe such a thing does exist." I stared into his eyes. "I love you too." I whispered before his lips pressed against my own, and my life made sense.

None of them knew where I was, but they would find me eventually, which is inevitable. It's been 7 months to this day since I died. Well, since I became a Vampire, since Edward told me he loved me and I told him it back. And I meant it. It's also been 7 months to this day since the search began for me, I am suspected dead by everyone, Alice planted evidence of my death, my blood spattered on the floor, of the forest, the big black hoodie I wore that night ripped in pieces, like a wild animal attacked me. A mystery. And a mystery it shall stay to the people of Forks, who never truly knew the real Isabella Swan. But that's how I want it to stay. I don't want them to know that really underneath the sweet innocent smiles of little Bella Swan, lay the monster Belle. But watching my own funeral from the shadows is my way of saying goodbye to Belle, who not only changed me into a murderer but saved me at the same time. She stopped me dying on the streets of Phoenix. She made me who I am today. But this is my final goodbye. They don't have my body, nor will they ever, but they're holding a ceremony, and it will be my goodbye to the person I once was. Because now I am Isabella Marie Swan completely, no questions about it. Bella through and through, not sweet and innocent, beautiful and guilty, but still Isabella Swan like I have always been. Except now I am not two people, but I am one, I am definite. I am someone.

It's raining, as it always does in Forks, no slight ray of sunshine to lighten the hearts of those who mourn for me. They've given up the search, it's truly over, I can move on after this, Charlie's crying, I can see that, and I feel terrible for the misery I have out him through, but it's over now, it's all over. It's funny that you never realize how many people truly love you, until you're gone. Well I only mean myself, it seems as if the whole of Forks High has come to my funeral, along with all the teachers, and most of the population of Forks.

The scent of human's wafts towards me as the wind blows in my direction, to me it is neither this nor that, neither delicious, nor disgusting, it is a nothing smell to me. Maybe it's because as a human blood never smelt good to me, whenever I shot the people I was killing I would make a quick escape, so the scent of blood didn't reach me. So human blood does nothing for me. But I cry blood, for whatever reason it is, at least I can cry, I can't imagine not being able to cry. It's my gift, but also I have another, I can change my appearance in a mere thought, I know that's because as a human I could alternate between Belle and Bella with ease. So now I can be anyone.

I blink and in that instant I am very different to who I was moment before. My hair now sandy colored hair is cropped short around my tanned face. My bright blue eyes looked out from mascara coated eyelashes, my face is plain, but subtly beautiful, my nose small and my rosebud lips pressed together. My black dress went to me knees, and my black tights clad feet rested in black pumps, I wore a black cardigan over the top of my dress loose, a necklace hung from my neck, it was a chain with a little bell on the bottom, that tinkled very quietly as I walked towards the congregation, a little memory of the person I could be when I was human. I found myself standing beside Charlie, people obviously thought I was someone important by the way I walked purposefully and they moved out the way. Charlie glanced at me as I stood beside him quietly, he obviously thought I was one of Bella's friends from Phoenix, I looked about 17 so he could have been right, he nodded slightly as the tears dripped down his face. The man I guessed to be a Vicar was speaking.

"Bella was only in Forks for a few months until she died but it seems that in that short space of time here she made many friends and had a great impact on all the people she met." It was nearing the end of the funeral, "Sadly Bella's body was never found, so a burial is not possible, it is believed she was taken by a wild animal. But we can rest assured that Bella will be up in heaven at this moment, as I said previously we did not know Bella long, but in that short time we all saw what a kind hearted, loving person Bella was." He said, I smiled slightly as he spoke. It was over, and people started to leave, everyone was going back to Charlie's for the after party thing, the celebration of my life. I turned to walk away, a hand caught my arm, it was Charlie.

"Did you know my Bella?" He asked.

"I'm Amelia Brand, I was friend of Bella's in Phoenix, I flew out when I heard, I am terrible sorry for your loss Charlie." I said sincerely.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I saw a picture of Bella's once, you were in it, it was you, her mother, and her, it must have been years ago, she was a tiny baby."

"I know Bella was no saint in Phoenix, that much I understand, I don't know what she did, but I know she wasn't as innocent as she made out to be." I nodded.

"Everyone Bella knew, knew her as someone different." He nodded.

"Even so, I love her with all my heart, I only wish that when Renee and Phil died, that she could have come here with me instead of staying in Phoenix and doing God knows what." He said sadly.

"Bella may not have always been a good girl, but she never wanted to impose on people, she always believed in fairness."

"I just wish she had before."

"Be thankful she came in the end Charlie, and spent the last months of her life here with you."

"I know." He whispered, I smiled.

"I need to go Charlie, I hope you can be happy one day." He said.

"Aren't you coming back to my house?"

"No, I have a flight to catch. She loved you very much Charlie. Never forget that." I said and briskly walked away, not sparing a second glance at my father. "Goodbye Belle." I whispered and the wind tore the words from me, carrying them away from me. I saw my new family waiting for me in the woods, my appearance went back to normal as I walked, my eyes now a golden color brightened as Edward pulled me to him.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, worriedly.

"It's all over now, it's time to start again." I said, as Edward took my hand and led me away, I pulled the necklace off my neck, the chain broke as it pulled against my marble neck, I threw it into the forest. I smiled at Edward as we followed the rest of the family back to the house, we were moving from. Edward stopped us and pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my waist. I wrested my head in his shoulder, standing on tip toes and admired the beautiful diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand. The very ring Edward had proposed to me with the night before, in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen in life.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back as the happiness engulfed me and my life made sense.

**The End**

**Dada!**

**Final chapter!**

**I really hoped you liked this story and I'm sorry for the delay, I have deleted that AN and replaced it with this. **

**I tried to make this as good as I could.**

**I also felt it was only fair that I updated this before Friday, when I go on holiday!**

**So my story is finished.**

**I personally don't like reading sequels unless the first story is left on a cliff hanger. And you can guess from this that they live happily ever after. **

**So there probably won't be a sequel unless I randomly decide there should be one. If so I will update this story saying SEQUEL! But don't count on it.**

**So here you have it, the end to Kill Or Be Killed!**

**I know that Bella has changed rather dramatically in this last chapter.**

**But Bella finally found happiness and love from Edward.**

**So that's why.**

**Please review this as it's my last chapter.**

**Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**I love you all.**

**D**

**XXXX**


End file.
